Life Upside Down
by bluegirl1123
Summary: Amu is a rich girl and living a content life famous in an all girls school.But what happens when she meets another rich but mysterious and perverted boy at a party who she soon realizes was gonna turn her life upside down? 1st fanfic,rated t to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

An – chan: hey people! This is my first fan fic so please take it easy on me!...im a newbie to this and I read some stories to be reference on so and they're so good i don't know if i can write like them so im just trying this out... someone pls do the disclaimer...

Miki: An – chan definitely does not own shugo chara or any of it except for the plot :)

An - chan: on with the story...

**************************sumones Pov***********************************

OK... JUST GREAT! My lifes ruined now, ruined I tell you...It all started 3 months ago...

_*3 months ago*_

"_Amu ~chan , my pretty little sparrow, your so beautiful on that pink bubble dress!" that was my overly protective dad , Tsumugu , I sighed ... here we go again..._

_I was wearing a pink off shoulder bubble dress with white ribbons and laces, which by the way perfectly matches my shoes. And at least my father got that right... my hair was tied in a side ponytail, in which the ends were curled. _

" _Ah... Amu ! You look great! Now let's get in the car before we get late" now my mom , Midori says it...how could she say we were late when it's just 5 pm? The party starts at 7: 30..._

"_Ne onii- chan? Moms right you know ? we'll be late because of you..."ugh another problem on my list is my annoying little sister Ami... why does nobody see that my oh- so -innocent sister isn't like that at all? She's just 6 years younger than me and you may not see it but she has a mysterious mischievous or sinister side that only I see... everybody just says she's plain cute._

"_ughhhhhhhhhhhh its on__**ee**__ -chan Ami, not on__**ii**__ – chan " I'm really getting sick of her jokes..._

_Any way I cant do anything about it so we all just went inside one of our numerous cars or if i do say so are limos actually. I've been born rich since my family is one of the top 30 rich and well known families in Japan. And today we're going to attend some party for the rich and celebrities stuff. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! Just in case you don't know who i am, Im Amu Hinamori , oldest child of the Hinamori's ,I've been known with a 'cool and spicy 'character so that's why Im so well respected and bowed down by so many boys. I've been tranfered to an all girls school for my safety but there's still a lot of boys who stand by our school's gates just to see me in person or to drool on me. Im 17 but my sister who is 11 acts like shes only one year younger than me sometimes. I also have bubblegum pink hair and honey golden eyes which sadly makes me more recognizable. My mother acts like a teacher to us while my father acts like a grown up idiot._

_The only thing good about this party is that my friends are going there. I have nothing to worry about as long im together with them. Speaking of my friends , they are also very famous!_

_Utau is a great singer and well known artist, Rima is the comedy expert and is great at acting, Yaya is a well known cake and sweets expert;she knows alot about that because their family own a lot of famous dessert shops and bakerys in Japan, while Nadeshiko and her brother Nagihiko whom by the way we haven't met yet until tonight are experts in Japanese dance, art, culture and tradition while Im usually taken in as a famous model, a good singer but not as great as Utau , and a not so bad actress either. _

_Later into the night , I figured why mom said we were gonna be late... turns out that tonight was a very busy night, with alot of people heading to the Tokyo Hotel to see the celebs the roads were traffic. And we were stuck._

_I sighed. I should've known better that tonight would be like this. To make it worse it started to rain too. Im sitting here bored to death watching the rain pour into the window while stuck in traffic waiting for the road to clear and my sister is on the phone probably talking and complaining to one of her friends because of the events_

_Luckily after a agonizing ride, the road cleared and we were able to arrive only ten minutes late on the party. After a single step out of the car , I braced myself. And as expected the whole crowd burst in to picture frenzies that I thought i was gonna go blind. The crowd eventually calmed down but gain became anxious as they waited for the next car to arrive._

_After only five minutes another limo, even longer ,sleeker and shinier than ours arrived. And crazy I say came the mob of people and fans who swarmed over the door of the limo to get a glimpse of the people in side. The limo seemed familiar to me though as if i've seen it...but the crowd became bigger and bigger that i couldn't see who was coming i definitely sense that who ever was in that car was far more famous and richer than my family is. Somehow i kinda felt pity for the people inside. They are probably getting crushed by their own fans._

_It was definitely getting colder outside so i decided i should go in. Before i went in though i felt a creepy feeling that someone was eyeing my every move and what weirded me out even more was that i had a feeling that that was the person who came out of the limo._

_And what i didn't know was that im in for a long restless night..._

_a/n: how did you guys like it? I hope i wasn't that bad am i? Any way the only thing i want from you guys right now are reviews and what you think ok? I also respect constructive criticism_

_PLS REVIEW GUYS __! THAT WOULD MEAN ALOT FOR ME!_


	2. introduction of the rich playboy

An-chan: Guys I'm so sorry I didn't update fast! I got a writer's block recently so... Well you get it...anyway thanks for the people who read and reviewed the first chapter and also randomreviewer who gave me some criticism I'm really glad since I'm a first timer!

To clear things up I wanna tell you readers that the first flashback like chapter was in amu's pov but please just read the flashback as if the story started from three months ago and it will switch to other peoples pov too, in this story Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are two different people, thanks again! And I have the link to amu and ami's dress on my profile

Miki: again she doesn't own anything but the plot...

An-chan: on with the story!

*********************************************************continuation***

_^^the one who came out of the limo later pov^^_

_Ugh... I hate coming to parties... I won't even come if my friends weren't gonna come...anyway I'm the one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto ,if you don't know who I am which would be rare since almost everyone in Japan knows preferably girls. I'm guessing were going to a big rich party from the looks of it but I'm sure the fan girls would still be there. I don't even know what dads been fussing about but he said to keep an eye on a pink haired girl, if someone even has pink hair._

_My family is one of the richest families in Japan and I think we're in the top 10 if you ask me so I don't know what's the big deal with a girl, anyway my dad is the owner of a lot of schools and he is the chairman of the school I'm in which is an all boys school , but numerous girls still want to attend it since it's an international school for the rich and one of the 3 choice schools to graduate in to get into International University of Arts, Talents, and Sciences _(sorry for the crappy school name, couldn't think of anything else)_ ._

_Father made my school an all boys school to protect myself from getting swarmed by girls since they practically bow down my feet already. And you do__** not**__ wanna know what almost happened to me when some of the girls broke in the dorm gates. Just thinking of it makes me want to puke._

_Anyway, I'm currently bored inside my father's limo, about to arrive at another party and bracing myself to be killed by fan girls while wearing a blue pinstriped shirt , I'm also commonly known as the playboy and heartthrob of the girls and I'm 19 years old , special talent is playing the violin and top of the school rankings, my hair is midnight blue and its natural, my eyes are the color of sapphire and I act like a cat but probably that's all you need to know. _

_My friends are mostly the ones included in the top 5 of the school rankings and they are also rich and famous. _

_There's Kukai, he is the soccer captain and the top of the sports team and his ranking is 4__th__, Nagihiko is the top of the basketball team, and he is an expert in Japanese arts and traditions especially dance, his ranking is 3__rd__, while Kairi is the bookworm and the academic/computer genius though I almost beat him once, also the judo and karate champion his ranking is 2__nd__ , and Yoru who is actually my cousin and acts like my adviser and bodyguard from girls, is top of the long jump and high jump sports team in our school and his ranking is 5__th__. _

_I'm actually good in almost everything but I'm best in playing the violin though I can also play most of the other instruments , I forgot to mention my father made the school a music school so you need to know how to play at least one instrument to enrol there._

_Good thing the traffic cleared and we finally arrived at Tokyo Hotel only fifteen minutes late._

"_Ikuto we're here, get ready to come out okay and don't get yourself killed! " there goes my happy go lucky but can actually act serious father. His name Tsukiyomi Aruto just in case you don't know it and I actually look like him. My mother is Souko and she's not attending the party because of some paperwork._

_As I stepped out of the limo, I knew what would happen, and as expected my fans were there as crazy as ever, the photographers and the media took so many pictures that I almost got blinded of the light and I can see a headache coming. Lucky my father was there and he took all the interviews from the reporters to let me slip away._

_As I moved out of the crowd I saw it... I mean her, the flash of pink hair, I noticed that she was surely stunning and she had me stopped in my tracks while she was heading inside, so this is the girl my father was telling me to keep my eye on I thought, well I'll surely enjoy watching over such an interesting girl._

_****a few minutes later, ikuto's POV ****_

_Great, I should have proceeded to following her, now I lost her track, I didn't know it would be this hard to find a pink haired girl, well maybe it would when there's probably more than 200 people in this party...man I should have thought about it. My trail of thought was stopped when Kukai decided to show up._

"_Hey Ikuto!" He waved his hand in front of my face."Um earth to Ikuto? "_

"_What Kukai? I'm here!" I said with a little bit of annoyance in my tone._

"_Sorry to interrupt your dreamland man, but you were spacing out, no need to be angry! Anyway where have you been? The guys are all trying to find you!" Kukai said raising his arms up in defence. _

_I sighed. How am I supposed to explain to them that I'm trying to find a pink haired girl that my father told me to keep my eye on? "Sorry Kukai I just blew up, anyway where are the guys? I think I need to talk to Kairi..."_

"_Kairi?" he looked at me weirdly. I glared back."Ok... They're at the table near the balcony on the right side, what do you need to talk about to Kairi anyway?" "I'll tell you later." After that we went to find our table._

_*******Amu's POV*************_

_Whoa, I think I lost the guy who was watching me...Thank goodness I think I see the girls on the third table by the balcony which is good so that I can have some fresh air. I was walking toward it when someone tapped my shoulder. I suddenly got scared to turn around; my mind was screaming what if it was the __**guy**__? _

"_Amu on__**ii**__-chan?" I was relieved when I recognized the voice; it was just Ami, though I was still annoyed that she was purposely doing __**it**__. I forgot to mention that she has earth yellow colored hair and she has the same eyes as me, she was wearing a black and white Lolita dress too. Sometimes I don't know how we became sisters anyway._

"_Ami you almost scared me to death back there! And its on__**ee **__– chan, how many times am I supposed to tell you!" Seriously she's doing it on purpose..._

"_Ne, nii – chan, your friends are looking for you ya know? And what did I do to scare you?" she innocently said._

"_Ah never mind, I was heading to their table anyway. Let's just go. "_

_*****Ikuto pov*****_

_I was walking toward our table with Kukai when I caught a glimpse of pink, it had to be her, I stopped walking and got a better look. But Kukai must have caught what I was looking at._

"_Ikuto the table is- what are you looking at? The pink haired girl?"_

"_Ah, it's nothing." But I could tell he wasn't convinced._

"_Bingo! You are looking at her! So that's what this looking around and talk to Kairi was about huh... but I thought the Tsukiyomi Ikuto never gets interested in a girl..."_

"_Oh shut up Kukai and just help me out here, do you know her?"_

"_Of course I don't, why don't you ask her? Are you this serious? " stupid Kukai..._

"_Ughhhhhhhhh I'm not Kukai. Let me explain later will you? And I can't just go ask her her name." I'm getting tired of Kukai's stupidity; didn't he listen to me a while ago about explaining?_

"_Then just ask Kairi dude!"_

"_Well I guess...but it will be kinda hard to find her again don't you think?"_

"_Dude you're acting like a stalker, with that pink hair? I don't think so."_

"_Any way Kukai, do you know that girl she's talking to?"_

"_I don't, but they might be friends? Hmm...I think the other girl seems pretty young too and they kinda have a resemblance to each other don't you think?"_

"_Yeah...you're actually right for once Kukai...could they be sisters?"_

"_Hey! I'm right a lot of times Ikuto! " _

"_Hai, hai, Oh great we've lost them again because of you Kukai!"_

"_It wasn't my fault! They probably just went to umm... their table...I think?"_

"_Ugh let's just go to our table and look for them later Kukai." There goes my bad mood again..._

_***Amu's POV***_

"_Hey Ami did you feel as if we were being watched a while ago?" I anxiously asked my sister._

"_Yes I think so too nii-chan, I thought you didn't notice. But I don't think we should worry about it." Wow my sister is actually alert for an eleven year old._

"_Ok..." reluctantly I shook the thought off._

"_Amuuuuuuuu! We were looking all over for you!"I heard Utau say._

"_Sorry Uta-"then I was massively hugged by no other than Yaya._

"_Amuuuu-chiiiiiiiii! Where have you been?" _

"_Trying to find you?" I then heard faint giggles from my back. "Ne Rima I know you're behind me."_

"_Amu do you know how worried we got? We thought you were gonna ditch the party!" she said._

"_Why on earth would I do that?" I said._

"_Because you hate parties remember Amu-chan." Ahh Nadeshiko's right...wait a second...what about NAGIHIKO?_

"_Hey Nadeshiko where's your brother?" Have the others seen him already?_

"_Yeah Nade-chi! We haven't seen your brother yet! " ok or maybe they haven't._

"_Ahh... he's with his friends right now, I'll introduce him later..."Nadeshiko probably sweat dropped right now._

"_Nii-chan can my friends sit in the same table as us?"My almost forgotten sister said._

"_Ummm if it's ok with everyone else then yeah..."_

"_Yay! Thanks a bunch nii-chan!"Then she went off to find her friends... I think?_

"_Amu isn't your sister supposed to be sitting with your parents?"Utau said._

"_She is but she told them that she was gonna sit with us and that she promised she wouldn't disturb us too."_

"_Oh...well a bunch of kids at our table wouldn't hurt much anyway so I'm fine with it."_

_I also noticed what the others were wearing, Utau was wearing a dark green formal cocktail dress with gold sequins on it, Yaya was wearing a cute green party dress, and Rima was wearing a blue silk chiffon dress while Nadeshiko was wearing a simple navy ruffled dress._

_***ikuto's POV***_

"_Yo guys! I've found Ikuto!"_

"_IIIIIIKUTOOOOOOOOOOO! Where did you go nya?"That was probably Yoru since he always puts a nya at the end of his sentences..._

"_Ikuto-kun we thought you weren't coming since you arrived approximately 15 minutes and 36 seconds late and made us wait for approximately 42 minutes and 19 seconds." Ahhh I'll never be able to beat Kairi at this rate...he's too darn smart!_

"_Ikuto, nice to see you still came today, the traffic was pretty bad. Kukai where did you find him? " _

"_In the hallways, he was looking for a gi-" I elbowed Kukai in the stomach, he's so stupid._

"_A what?" Nagihiko asked._

"_A a a..." I smacked my head mentally, Kukai and his big mouth..."A Guinea pig!" I said, then I suddenly covered my mouth with my hand; Ikuto Tsukiyomi is that the best you can come up with?_

"_Right!" Kukai said but I could tell he was stopping himself from a full out laughing spree. Oh Kukai you're so dead later...I pretty much glared at him. Look at what he did I embarrassed myself because of him and now all of them were laughing._

"_Ok guys fun times over and Kukai prepare to die..."_

A/N: ok guys! How was this chapter? I introduced Ikuto here and there is still a lot more to come so please R&R!open to constructive criticism and thank you to all the readers and reviewers again!

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!(sorry for the late update)_


End file.
